A time to forget
by BlueButterfly1
Summary: Mark and Elizabth fic. Susan Lewis is back, and she's after Dr.Greene


  
  
This is a fic About Mark Greene and Elizabeth Corday. I thought of it while watching re-runs of Susan Lewis. Feedback is always welcome!!!Part 2 will be posted, if peeps want it to be. I dont own these peeps, NBC does.  
  
  
-Blue_Butterfly  
  
  
A Time To Forget  
  
  
  
It was a typical Chicago morning, not at all different from the day before. But today, Mark Greene truely felt alive. Not in over 4 years had he felt so light, so wonderful. Before the departure of Dr.Lewis, or before he was beaten by Chris Law had Mark felt joy. And not since he had still been with Jen had Mark felt love so alive. That love was for the hight spirited Brittish surgen, Dr.Elizabeth Corday. She had brought the light back into his eyes, and opened his heart to love.  
  
Mark slowly rolled over so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty. He felt a pang of sadness realizing he wasn't sure when they would be able to do this again. Between Kerry asigning Mark double shifts left right and centre, and Romano getting Lizzy into the O.R. as many times as possible, it was hard to just spend a quiet evening with each other now and then. But thats what made their relationship so special. Sneaking up and down, from O.R. to E.R. to visit one another. In Elizabeth's exact words she felt like a " spy on some covert operation to save the world." And there were the times they managed to catch some sleep. If they could swing it, that sleep was usually together.  
  
Elizabeth stirred, waking Mark from his dreamy daze.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head." He murmered softly.  
  
"Hey yourself." Elizabeth replied, through a yawn. " Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course I always sleep better when your here." Mark replied, slyly.  
  
She laughed. " You are such a suck-up, you know that Mark. But your my kind of suck- up."  
  
"You mean you have a prefrence?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Damn straight I do!" Elizabeth giggled. " You see, here is my list, starting at what I really hate. Number ten: Suck-ups who lie and bribe people. Number nine: Suck-ups who just lie. Number eight: Suck-ups who just bribe. Number seven........."  
  
Ok, ok!" Mark laughed. "I think I get the point. You can stop now! So how's about some breakfast? I feel like a big Belgium waffle, covered in whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Mmmmm." Mark pretended to drool.  
  
" Well." She replied. " How does month old Eggo's, some two month old CoolWhip and marshmellow strawberries sound?"  
  
Mark burst out laughing. " Thats absolutely hillarious!!! I've never heard a funnier thing in my life! Now really." Mark cleared his throat, calming down. " You do have fresh food right? Lizzy!!!" Mark groaned, as she hung her head in shame.  
  
" Have you had time to go shopping?" Demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"Umm, no. But thats no excuse! Your the woman here, and one of women's main jobs is putting food on the table." He nodded his head in satisfaction.  
  
"HA!" She laughed. " Your just going to have to eat what I give you, or suffer not eating at all! I could give you some of my healthfood bars."  
  
"God no! Lizzy, why do you torture me so? Its enough that every time you get home, or whenever your bored you do that Tae-Bo crap, but please! Don't start forcing that, that...." Mark groped for the words to describe the awful food.  
  
"Amazing, health restoring food?" She supplied.  
  
"That's not exactly the words I was looking for." Mark replied dryly.  
  
"And what's wrong with my Tae-Bo?" Lizzy demanded. "It keeps me fit, and healthy. And its fun! You know, that just gave me a great idea." She smiled.  
  
"Oh no. Lizzy, whatever it is, and if it has anything to do with me, the answer is NO!" Mark looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"Oh come on Mark!" Lizzy whined. " I promise it won't be like the time we tried........."  
  
"Don't even mention it!" Mark bellowed.  
  
"Ok, ok. I won't mention it. But maybe you and I should look into a......." Elizabeth was interupted by the ringing of Mark's phone. She made a face as Mark was forced to climb over her to get it. But the face was not one of anger, but of happiness.  
  
"Aloha, this is Mark. What can I do for ya?" Mark grinned at Lizzy.  
  
"Hello? Is this Mark Greene? Mark its me. Susan Lewis. I'm back to get you. So you can come home......................."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................  
  
  



End file.
